


The Last Trial of Conditioning

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Eating Kink, Food Kink, Hybristophilia, Killing, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, eating while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil gets to spend time with Remus, which mainly consists of getting fucked as he ate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	The Last Trial of Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please vote if Logan should be allowed to marry Virgil :3  
> Because I cannot make decisions
> 
> Also thank you to Virgil's crow for suggesting this.

He had to be careful licking the morning star. He nicked his tongue a few times, and he was scolded for it. He was being gentler now; slow with his movements. Each time he felt a sharp section, he paused and moved in a different direction. It was difficult with all the spikes, but the copious amount of blood coating it made it worth it. Remus just finished bashing someone's face in. They were still twitching and groaning, but neither of them paid that any mind. In fact, Remus was far too busy sucking Virgil off as he cleaned. It made his job of being careful more difficult. Remus pulled off, enjoying the whine of protest he got as a result.

"You look gorgeous like this. Absolutely delicious."

"Remus--"

"Don't speak. Keep cleaning."

Virgil got back to work, squirming slightly. Remus decided not to suck, but to lick him. He mirrored Virgil's movements, relishing in his moans and whimpers when both of them would pause. If it didn't have as many spikes, he bet Virgil could fit the whole thing in his ass. He flicked his tongue over the slit, watching Virgil throw his head back. He looked ravishing. His face was slightly flushed, he had blood on his lips and a bit running down his chin, and he couldn't stop saying Remus' name. It took awhile, but they finally got meat on his bones again. He leaned up, biting his stomach. Virgil groaned at that, rutting against the air. He went back down, giving soft kisses to his cock, making eye contact with him.

"You're running out of blood there. Need me to get you more?"

There was a weak protest from the victim, who was still hanging on to that last shred of life. Virgil nodded, handing the weapon back to his boyfriend. "Can you get me one of the eyes?"

"Oh? We're not saving those for your birds?"

"I want one. They taste so good. Love when they burst in my mouth."

Remus lifted his weapon, bringing it down hard on the victim. They stopped moving after that. He reached down, carefully plucking out one of the eyes. He lifted it to Virgil's mouth, grinning. "Open up. I want you to wait until I'm sucking you off to bite into it. I want you to feel absolute ecstasy as you're eating. We've conditioned you to respond to blood. I'd love to make it just eating."

Virgil's cock twitched at the mention of more blood. He opened his mouth, letting his boyfriend put the eyeball in his mouth. Remus got back on his knees, kissing the tip before going down. Virgil bit into the eye once he reached the base, moaning both at the taste and the feeling. It was so juicy with the lightest hint of a crunch from the cartilage. He was given the morning star again. He began to lick it clean, moving his hips slowly. The perk of having Remus be a switch was that he was allowed to fuck his face if he so desired, and he usually did. Remus hallowed his cheeks, letting him take the lead. He stopped moving when he cut his tongue again, cursing. Remus pulled back, leaning up to kiss him. Virgil's blood was slightly bitter; it would pair perfectly with something sweet. He licked his tongue until the bleeding stopped, going back down after. Virgil went back to cleaning the blood, twirling it inch by inch. Both of them reveled in the tastes entering their mouths. Remus jerked what he didn't have in his mouth slowly, grazing the sides of his shaft with his teeth. Virgil bucked his hips up at that, whining.

He licked and licked, getting all the blood he could. He made sure there wasn't a spot that was dirty. Once he found the last bit of blood, he came in Remus' mouth, crying out. Remus swallowed all he could, pulling away with a big smile. He peppered Virgil's body with kisses, taking the weapon away and placing it to the side.

"So good. You did such a good job. Time to make lunch."

"Are you going to--"

"I'm going to fuck you as you're eating. Don't worry."

Virgil got up slowly, helping him drag the body to the kitchen. They laid it down on the table and began to chop off the limbs.

"So, I heard you asked Patton about marrying Logan. Roman and I can't imagine settling down like that, but I guess you already did with Patton."

He nodded in response. "Patton's still on the fence. He's open to the idea, and I don't think he cares that much, but he's been having a lot of meetings with Logan about it."

"Which is why you're here?"

"Also because I missed you. I haven't had alone time with you for awhile, and Roman's with Janus today, so I wanted to come anyway."

"Couldn't resist my face, huh?"

"I can't resist any part of you."

Remus leaned over the table, pecking his lips. "I'm going to end you. I'll make sure this table has a Virgil-shaped dent in it once I'm done with you. I'll fuck you so hard."

"Let's cook them first. I want to flavor it with garlic and onions."

"Let's get started then."

* * *

Remus wasn't kidding. He was holding Virgil's face down against the plate as he ruthlessly slammed into him. He had to continuously chew as the pressure increased, and he could feel Remus' stare. If he finished his plate, the fucking would stop, and the plate would be filled again. If he got too full, he was supposed to either beg for him to stop or warn him between plates. He couldn't just say _please_ because he would say that during sex anyway. He needed to beg for no more food, and once he did, he could stop eating. It wasn't a challenge. Remus made that clear. He said he liked begging as much as the others, just so Virgil wouldn't push himself like he was known to do.

This was only his third plate. They were doing smaller portions so he'd be able to keep eating. The conditioning was working. He started to get more aroused each time someone mentioned eating people, so this was Remus trying to break him completely. He wasn't hard again, having already finished at least three times, but he let Remus use his body and condition him.

He let out a soft moan, taking another bite. Each thrust hit his prostate, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Remus used his free hand to grab his side, squeezing firmly. He increased his pace, watching him eat. He was being messy. He had part of the leg skin on the side of his mouth. His whole face was buried in the food. A bit was in his hair, but they'd worry about that later. Remus would be taking a picture and sending it to everyone before he got cleaned up. He pulled Virgil's head up, kissing his cheek as he filled the plate again.

"Still hungry?"

"Mm. This is the last one. Please no more food after this. I can't take anymore."

"Good. I'll be sure to fill you up as soon as you finish eating." He added a bit more, wanting to make him really full. He put the plate down and pushed Virgil's face against it again. He started thrusting once he heard chewing, grinning like a madman, which, granted, he was. He grabbed Virgil's hands, making him grip the edge of the table. He kept a watch over his body, checking to see if he was showing any signs of being uncomfortable. He had tells. One was that his left leg twitched when he was upset or lying, so he often checked there. No twitching. A bit of trembling, but that was to be expected.

He could see the bruises appear on his lover's hips. He hated pain during sex, but he could tolerate it in small amounts. He went faster and harder, feeling a knot in his stomach as Virgil ate faster and faster. He was conditioning himself as well, he discovered. If Virgil ate humans, they'd be having sex. The twins' plan backfired. They could barely eat with their boyfriend without wanting to pin him to the floor.

He heard a crunch. Virgil broke part of the bone in his carelessness. That's what broke him. Remus came, riding through it as Virgil finished chewing. He released his hold, watching Virgil close his eyes. "Fuck."

"Alright, you deserve to be cleaned and to take a nap. Let me just take a photo of you for everyone."

He held still, turning so his cheek was pressed against the plate. Remus took a picture, sending it to everyone. He looked far gone, bits of meat on his face. He looked like a mess, and Remus wanted to keep him this way.

"Thank you! Alright!"

"If you want, when I wake up, I'll fuck you."

Remus clasped his hands together, absolutely giddy. "Yes! Finally! Only if you're sure you want to top, but I would love that. Okay! Let's clean you up!"

Virgil let himself be picked up and taken to the bathroom. He had a long day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: My favorite part of being an education student is fieldwork. I adore my mentor, and the kids are generally hilarious.
> 
> Also, again, vote on whether Logan is allowed to marry >:(


End file.
